


All Defiance and Heated Words

by sephonered



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Age of consent is 16 Where I live, Daddy Issues, Eddie is young, M/M, Manipulative!Hollis, Topping from the Bottom, Violence, WIP, dominance issues, labeled underage just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the Request on the Watchmen Kink Meme for:  Hollis taking it hard and fast from Eddie, totally in control the whole time, while Eddie is a seething mess of Daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Defiance and Heated Words

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt :   
> Jailbait Eddie nailing Hollis good and hard, pls. Bonus points for Hollis being totally in control of the situation and Eddie being a belligerent, vulnerable mess with Daddy issues.
> 
> http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/4155.html?thread=12389947#t12389947

Hollis isn’t exactly sure how it came to this point but like everything else with this kid, things got heated, words were said and somebody got slammed into something. The difference is that this time, that somebody is him, and he’s currently pinned between the wall of Nelsons study and the lips of one Edward Blake. He’d be pissed with the pushy little shit if it weren’t for the split second of fear that followed the realization in the kid’s eyes when his brain caught up to what he’d done.

Now Hollis is no wild man. He certainly doesn’t have the history of bedroom antics that Nelly and HJ get up to, but he’s nowhere near the clean cut Boy scout that everyone takes him for. This is something he has never been more aware of than in this moment, because more than anything else, it’s the shame in the boy’s eyes that sets his insides on fire. That moment when the kid realizes that he’s got Hollis pinned from chest to hip and there is no way he’s gonna be mistaking the erection digging into his side for anything but. Now ordinarily he’d give the boy an out. Hell, he remembered being that young, and this kid is young, no mistake; as many years on the force as he’s had and her can tell when someone has no place in a bar; and no matter the muscle or stubble, this one’s _years_ away from it. Hollis first had the kid pegged at nineteen, after a few conversations though, he’d dropped his theory to an astoundingly built sixteen. At that age anything can give a guy wood from a beautiful girl to a stiff breeze and this argument had defiantly been enough to get someone’s blood going. Now that kiss on the other hand, there should have been no good reason for it, or was there?

The boy was beautiful, there was no denying that, though it was in an odd, not yet finished way. And, shit, he should feel like a dirty bastard for noticing, much less considering what he was considering, but, none the less both were true. Hollis knew he’d made his decision when he let his breath out in a rush, let his eyes widen a fraction, and dropped his head back to the wall with a dull thud. They were actions that could signal surprise or submission, but either way the kid got the message “no beatings forthcoming,” which was what Hollis intended. The ball was in Eddies court, let him decide how he wants to play it.

 

Oh God, and there it is, that predictable defiant rage that Eddie wraps around him like a security blanket just as often as his jokes, latched onto to cover his uncertainty.

“Yeah, like that don’tcha Old man? Shit, who’d a guessed you were just as bent as Nelly.”

“Bent? No, bet you think your gonna be the one to try, though. Don’t’cha boyo?” Hollis bites the words out, defiant, aggressive. If the boy needs a fight to feel comfortable, that he can provide.

The words send a spark of confidence into Eddies eyes, and next thing he knows Hollis finds himself looking up from the surface of Nelsons ridiculously expensive, but thank God, sturdy, walnut desk.

“Yeah, Mason. I’ll bend you over. Bet you’ll like it too, bet you’ll beg.”

The last part comes out more breathy than he’s sure Eddie intended, and god knows why but the kid has his eyes trained on his lips in a way Hollis can’t call anything but wanton. After a second his thumb comes up and traces the same path. Hollis’ lips are parted and he’s halfway to a moan before he hears Eddie speak, his bravado recovered.

“Like a whore.”

And just like that Hollis’ head is back in the game. His eyes sharpen to steel, but there’s a smirk on his lips that matches Eddie’s.

“I ain’t nobody’s whore, kiddo, but maybe _you’ll_ moan for me.”

With a hand fisted in Eddie’s hair, Hollis crushes their lips together, a sharp bite to that full lower lip earning him a gasp before plundering every bit of sweetness he can possibly pull from that foul mouth. He doubts the kid even knows it but he lets out a soft whine as Hollis withdraws and the look on his face as he draws away, eyes pinched shut and brows drawn, a harsh breath escaping through shining parted lips; He looks a split second from tears, and Hollis’ heart clenches to see it. Eddie bites his lower lip, pulling himself together and when he opens his eyes again they may be a bit brighter, but they’re also determined.

Eddie pries Hollis’ hand from his hair and grasping the other wrist as well, pins both to the desk above Hollis’ head, eyes flashing with something like challenge.

Hollis growls low in response, his actions belaying his struggle as he arches his head back, baring his neck shamelessly. It’s an invitation, and he doesn’t have to wait long. Eddie latches onto his throat with a fervency that borders on desperation, licking, sucking and biting his way to a strong shoulder before a noise of frustration escapes him. He keeps one hand on top of Hollis’ wrists, clinging more than holding, as his other slips down tugging at the collar before giving up and ruthlessly tugging fabric from briefs. He releases Hollis’ neck, rubbing his face across it like a cat as he parts and pauses, forehead to chest, watching his own hand run across Hollis’s abs like he expects him to vanish at any moment. He pulls the shirt up higher, sliding down to press an open kiss to that stomach, Hand clamped, almost timidly on his hip. Eyes pressed closed Eddie takes a few slow deep breaths and Hollis can tell he’s close, but he’ll be damned if he lets this be over already.

The kid needs a distraction and he _hates_ being condescended to. Hollis slides a hand free and runs it across Eddie’s cheek.

“Eddie?”

He says softly, waiting for him to look up. Eddie looks up with an inquiring grunt.

“It’s alright, Son. We all bite off more than we can chew sometimes.”

With that Eddies eyes light up. Instantly livid he straightens, pulling Hollis up by the shirt, before pulling it off completely. Wrapping his hand around the base of his skull, he drags Hollis into him, devouring his lips with ferocity, if not finesse.


End file.
